


You can do anything you want when u sexy ;)

by Zorse_not_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuties, Established Relationship, Finn too lmao, Fluff, I Tried, Jealous George lol, Kinda, Kinda proud of this one.., M/M, Secret Relationship, dont ship real ppl pls, happy 1 mil Greg, happy 4 mil Dream, mentioned skeppy/bad, only fanfic to contribute to our lovely fandom, second fic haha, short and sweet, tommys there for like one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorse_not_here/pseuds/Zorse_not_here
Summary: George jelly a girl getting up in his manz face, fuck that hoe George sits on Dream lap and smack a kiss on dem lips ;0  Greg do be starting fights for his white boy huh.I swear it's not a crack fic I wrote that summary at 4am
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1306





	You can do anything you want when u sexy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll, thank you so much for the love and support on my last fic you guys are so sweet! Heres a lil sum I wrote inspired by Joeville- Sexy, I was c r a v i n g a Dreamnotfound highschool fic and some jealous George so I took it upon myself to feed the ship with both.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> Do NOT harass Dream or George about the ship. They have every right not to answer any ship related questions. I love this fandom and the cc's in this fic and if they ever express that they are uncomfortable with the shipping and fics I will stop and take these down. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy! All comments are loved valid and appreciated! <3

“She’s staring at you again dude”

Sapnap was leaning against the wall shoving his books into his own locker gaze flickering to the girl currently staring, Dream was on his phone as Sapnap continued to talk.

“I don’t think she’ll be giving up anytime soon, what a simp. George won’t be very happy if he hears you have someone other than him simping for you Dream~” he teased trying to get a reaction out of the other.

“Let her live in her fantasy land then” Dream laughed, it really was a funny thought. Dream being with anyone other than George, the two were practically made for each other. Sapnap let out a chuckle slamming his locker closed startling the blonde boy. 

“Yeah.. I don’t think I could live in a world where you guys aren’t dating, even though I’m a third wheel ninety percent of the time” 

Dream huffed at the statement “At least we’re not like Bad and Skep dude.”

Sapnap shivered at the thought of the two, he loved them don’t get him wrong but their constant flirting can be unbearable at times. 

He turned to look for the girl who had been staring to find that she wasn’t there anymore “Huh guess she did give up”

Dream turned to look where Sapnap was looking “Good news for us then, let’s go to lunch Nick I’m starving and George said he bought me a wrap”

They made their way down the hall to the cafeteria, for some reason Dream felt as though he was being followed the entire time but he ignored it messing with Sapnap the entire way instead. 

After picking up Sapnaps lunch they made their way to a table where a few people were already sitting chatting.

Dream and him took a seat “Hey nerds.”

“Ew Snapmap is sitting with us” Tommy made a face of disgust

Sapnap chuckled and gave him a shove “Ew clout chaser is sitting here! Dream we shouldn't have sat here dude” 

He turned to his friend and found that he was distracted looking around the room. 

“Yeah.. guys where's George?” Dream turned to look at everyone at the table

Finn spoke up “Probably in the bathroom getting pretty for you”

Everyone at the table giggled and some agreed with him.. her? Dream chuckled a bit and let it go, he was probably caught up in a class or something. It was strange, he’d just been texting him in the hallway although he wasn't too worried. The table continued it’s regular banter and chatter as Dream silently sat scrolling through social media on his phone.

All of a sudden a girl leaned over with her hands on the table, her chest in front of Dream. All eyes at the table shifted to watch the scene, however the chatting didn't stop. He looked up in confusion. 

“Can I help you?” he recognized this girl, she was the one staring at him in the hallway earlier.

“You sure can, wanna come over to my place after your practice today?” she suggested with a flirty tone.

Dream internally rolled his eyes, not many people know about his relationship with George as they’d mutually agreed not to make it a big deal. However, right now he wished they had made it more public so this chick wouldn’t be practically shoving her tits in his face.

He had no idea where George was but he wished he was here to save him, Sapnap was no help either he was just holding in a laugh watching from the sidelines.

“Actually I’m already seeing someone so no thanks.” He answered indifferently, already going back to his phone to ask George where he was.

But she was persistent, leaning in closer to him moving so her hand was on Dreams face tilting it up to her own face, “I’m sure she’s not nearly as hot as I am” she boasted.

The entire table was now silent with all eyes on them. Dream was staring at her unsure of how to handle the situation from here, a few eyes at the table shifted to look at something… or someone behind the girl currently holding Dream's face. 

Her hand was abruptly swatted away from his face accompanied by a clear British accent “He said he was taken, you should move on.”

She gasped and pulled her hand to her side, furious she turned to look at the source of the voice “And who do you think you are?”

George just gave her a blank stare, everyone at the table was holding their breath already prepared for what was about to happen. George suddenly moved to straddle Dream; he gave him a quick kiss with his arms wrapped around his neck, and turned to look at her with cold eyes.

“His boyfriend, and who do _ you  _ think you are?” he sneered looking her up and down.

She paled and a shocked expression quickly overtook her face. “I-I was just saying hi I swear”

Everyone at the table was hiding their laughter but their shaking shoulders gave them away, a jealous George was always entertaining. Dream just smiled up at George, love and admiration clear in his eyes. 

" Likely story" George said scoffing, arms still wrapped around Dream.

After staring at them for a few more seconds she turned and quickly made her way back to her table head hung in shame the whole way there. 

The table burst into laughter and loud chatter talking about what had just happened. However Dream was lost in his own little world his love struck gaze stuck on George, hands resting on George's waist.

George turned back to Dream beginning to get off his lap “You okay? Sorry I was late I had to finish an assignment the teacher gave me, I have your food in my bag hold on."

Dream tightened his grip on George's waist, “I love you George.”

George stared at Dream, his face going red, “Cool, I love you too idiot, now let me get off I want to eat.” 

Dream chuckled and after stealing another kiss he moved his hands off Georges waist, he got off Dream and took a seat next to him instead moving to take out his and Dreams lunch. “That was weird. I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

“I don't think that'll ever happen again seeing as the whole school knows about you guys now,” Sapnap laughed tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard. 

Oh, right... 

Most of the school just saw that happen. Dream found that he really didn’t care, he felt relieved right now they no longer had to hide from prying eyes.


End file.
